clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reactions
Reactions is an encounter in The Battle for Krezzor. Enemies * Acid Imp (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Acid Soulstealer (1300 Gold, 160 XP, 100 Energy, 7 HP) Transcript Introduction Last night... "Making potions?" Niknak asked. He tugged at the alchemist's sleeve. "Yes..." the man hissed. His eyes remained focused on the flasks before him, as he poured a pale green liquid from one container into another. "Healing potions?" Niknak clambered up onto the alchemist's back for a better look. "Hey! Stop it!" "Niknak will help! Niknak is useful!" The imp reached out and grabbed one of the other bottles from the flat rock the alchemist was using as a table. "What's this one do?" "Wait! You'll-" The imp fumbled. The bottle slipped from his green fingers, span round, and spilled several drops into the larger of the alchemist's flasks before Niknak caught it. "Run!" the human screamed. He turned around, while the imp fell from his back, and hurled himself onto the purple grass -- shielding his head with his hands. Niknak stood and blinked at him. "Why-" the imp said. The explosion lifted him from his feet and sent him crashing down on top of the unfortunate alchemist. "You idiot!" the man screamed. "I told I'd help with the acid demons! And you've destroyed my ingredients!" "Don't worry! Niknak will find new ingredients! Better ingredients! Powerful ingredients! Trust Niknak!" The imp leapt up and ran off through the camp. *** These looked like the fellows had mentioned. Yes... A rather sharp, pungent scent wafted to him from the demons' bright green, translucent bodies. And when they grasped hold of the fiends they were fighting, the screams and steaming flesh provided more evidence for the alchemist's hypothesis. But he had to be certain... He gave a loud cough, which became a gulp when the nearest fiend turned to him. "Excuse me," the alchemist said. The demon glared. "I couldn't help but notice that your touch appears to be corrosive," he continued. "Would you happen to be made of acid?" "Stupid human! I'm an acid demon! And I'll destroy-" "Thank you. I just had to make sure." Conclusion The alchemist hurled the flask of strong alkali at the fiend, and grinned as he observed the results of the experiment. But of course it was only responsible to obtain confirmation of his findings. So he waved to the others, who commencing hurling their own bottles. This latter round of experimentation yielded the same results as the former. There was screaming, bubbling flesh, and what a layman might have termed 'doom'. The alchemist was satisfied. He hoped would be as well. "See!" Niknak tugged at his sleeve. "Niknak told you! Niknak found you the best ingredients! Tell , and tell the mighty purple prince that Niknak helped!" "Yes, yes..." The alchemist tugged himself free from the imp's grasp. "Maybe you make Niknak your apprentice..." The alchemist paused, and considered this. On the one hand, the imp was very, very annoying. On the other hand, assistants in an alchemical laboratory did run the constant risk of an agonizing demise... Category:The Battle for Krezzor